


Someone New

by carwood



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Swim Instructor, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: Nixon is roped in to taking the girls to swim lessons, where he meets Dick Winters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for my love @silverjumpwings on tumblr

“Remember, you take the girls to swim lessons, and I’ll pick them up from there,” Cathy says, handing Nixon their bags for the weekend.

“Swim lessons?” he questions, raising an eyebrow.

“We talked about this on the phone yesterday,” Cathy responds flatly, figuring Nix either wasn’t listening or had already forgotten. “Sunday at six thirty. Their instructor’s name is Mr. Winters, their swimsuits are in their bags, and this is their first class so make sure you’re very gentle with them. Oh, and keep an eye on Valerie, would you? She’s already feeling nervous.”

Nixon nods, making a mental note of everything as he puts their bags into the trunk of his car. 

“I’ll see you Sunday.” Cathy says, hugging their two girls goodbye before quickly heading back to her own car and driving away. 

He sighs as he watches her leave, looking back to his daughters with a tight smile. “Alright, who’s ready to go have some fun?” he asks, taking Valerie’s hand in one and Claire’s hand in the other. 

\--

“Come on, Val,” Nixon coos, rubbing his hand up and down her back. It was almost time for their swim lesson and they were still sitting in the parking lot, Nixon trying to coax Valerie out of the backseat. 

Valerie’s tears run streaks down her cheeks, leaving behind a rosey pink trail. “I don’t wanna,” she whimpers, breaking Nixon’s heart in the process. He knew that the girls were going to be scared of swimming for the first time, and of course that meant Cathy would pawn the responsibility off on him. He could have sworn that she was actively trying to soil the relationship he had with their daughters.

Sighing in defeat, he pulls out his wallet. “Val, if you’re good for me, I’ll give you a dollar.” Valerie perks up right away, eyes flickering brighter as she watches him pull out a dollar bill.

This sobers her up quickly, and she quickly moves to wipe the remaining tears off her face. “Make it two dollars,” she demands with a sniffle, holding one hand out as her opposite arm finishes the job. Her father huffs a breath through his nose as he hands her the money, rolling his eyes as she stuffs the bills into her backpack and gets out of the car without another word. With that, he picks Claire up in one arm and wraps his free hand around Valerie’s, quickly guiding them across the parking lot and into the building. The girls were already in swimsuits, so he hurried past the locker rooms and got them into the pool area as fast as possible.

The pool room was around ninety degrees and humid. Nixon could already feel sweat building up on his brow. He could taste the chlorine in the air and the humidity made his breathing strained. He navigates the girls to a table on the pool deck, dropping their bags and getting them ready to go. He gave them their swim goggles and made sure both girls were good before looking up and trying to find their teacher.

There was a man standing on the pool steps in water about ankle deep, body glistening with water. Nixon can’t help but look him up and down. He was talking to a different parent, and Nixon figured it was the swim lesson right before his girls. The man ran a hand through his ginger hair and then waved goodbye to the family before shifting his eyes around the pool room, finally landing on Nixon and his girls.

Nixon wishes his legs would move forward but the blue eyes locked with him keeps him completely still. Thankfully, he moves out of the pool and makes his way over to them, the corner of his lips turning up into a smile.

“Hello, you must be the Nixons. I’m Dick Winters.” Winters reaches his hand out, waiting expectantly for a second for Nixon to raise his hand and shake his. Nix realizes that he is just standing there, and pushes his hand out to grip Winters. 

“Sorry I’m a little wet.” Dick chuckles, kneeling down to introduce himself to the girls. Claire was excited and ready to get in the water, but Valerie was hiding behind Nix’s leg. Dick was speaking softly and holding his hand out, trying to convince Valerie to come with him. Eventually she loosened the grip on Nixon’s pants and stepped out from behind him. It took a solid five minutes of inching their way to the pool, and they were finally standing on the edge next to the steps.

“I want Daddy.” Valerie sniffles, looking up at Nixon. Nixon sighs and pats her head.

“I’m gonna be right here, you can trust Mr. Winters.” Nix coos. Valerie pouts but takes Winter’s hand, letting him help her into the pool. Claire easily walked into the water, going waist deep almost immediately. Valerie on the other hand liked standing on the first step, with her ankles barely in the water.

“You’re doing so good, girls!” Nixon says, making sure to stay close to them as Winters starts to work with Claire on floating. 

Valerie eventually got into about knee-deep water, but then Claire accidentally splashed her and she scrambled back up the steps into Nixon’s arms. Nixon tried to get her back in the water, but settled for sitting on a chair on the side of the pool with Val on his lap.

Winters finishes up the lesson with just Claire. She was comfortable in the water and by the time it was time for her to get out, she was floating on her own and had her head almost completely underwater. Winters said that she was one of the quickest learners he has ever had.

“Does that mean I can get ice cream?” Claire asks as Lewis wraps the towel around her shoulders. Nixon chuckles, nodding his head.

“She was… amazing. I don’t have any other word to describe it.” Winters chuckles, grabbing his own towel and putting it around his waist.

“Yeah, I was a bit surprised.” Nixon clears his throat, trying very hard not to let his eyes travel lower than Winters face “What about Valerie? Do you think she will get used to it?”

“Oh I have no doubt she will. Maybe next time we could do a session where you get in too. If you’re willing that is.”

“Me?” Nixon laughs, thinking for a moment that Dick might be joking.

“We call it mommy and me, or in this case daddy and me. Having a parent in the water with them often helps them overcome the initial fear. Next time, Claire will go first and then both you and Valerie will get in.”

 

“I mean… if you think that will make her more comfortable, I’m down to try.” Nixon nods, noticing as Cathy walks into the pool room from over Winters shoulder. 

“Okay, that sounds great.” Winters smiles, telling the girls goodbye before walking off into the locker room. Nixon’s eyes follow him until the door slams shut behind him. He didn’t even notice Cathy coming up to the girls and giving them hugs. 

“How were the lessons?” 

“Good.” Nixon nods, mind still wandering.

\--

Nixon looks at himself in the mirror, poking his stomach then adjusting his swim shorts. He sighs and then walks out of the locker rooms, arms instinctively going to cover his stomach. He wasn’t super insecure about his weight, but compared to the lifeguards and other men around, he couldn’t help feeling a little awkward.

“Mr. Nixon!” Dick says with a wave. He was standing by the ladder into the pool. Claire was next to him with a towel wrapped around her shoulders. She had just finished her swim lesson and now it was Valerie's turn. 

“Lewis, please.” Nixon smiles.

Valerie was much more comfortable entering the water with Nixon holding her hand. Nix was the one feeling uncomfortable now. They had gotten in to about waist-deep for him when he started to feel nerves bubble up. Valerie had gotten up to her shoulders wet and she was doing great. Dick was instructing her on blowing bubbles so she learned to not let water get into her mouth when she actually started swimming. 

Nixon went to do the same, coming up coughing and sputtering. Dick smiles at him gently, figuring he just accidentally got water in his mouth. Next came blowing bubbles out of his nose. Valerie didn’t want to do this one until her dad did it first. Nixon looks up at Dick, who just smils back with encouraging eyes. Nixon dips his nose underwater, intending to blow bubbles but instead sucking in water. 

“Maybe you’re the one who needs the swim lesson.” Dick laughs, instead demonstrating it for Valerie. She was more cautious about trying it since Nixon had failed, but with a little bit of encouragement she is doing it in no time. 

Nixon is impressed with how comfortable Valerie is becoming around Dick. He is playing games with Val, and she even letting him help her float on her back in the water. The one thing she refuses to do is get her head completely wet. At the suggestion, she is clinging on to Nixon’s arm and shaking her head no.

“Maybe if your daddy does it you’ll do it?” Dick suggests, looking to Nixon with expectant eyes. 

“Oh! Um!” Nixon stammers, “I… I don’t know if that's the best idea.”

“Oh no, Val! Your dad is afraid to put him head under! You’ll have to show him how!” Dick says. 

Despite his best tries, Valerie doesn’t fully put her head underwater. Dick encourages her and reminds her that she was advancing super quickly and they’d continue to work on it next week… without her dad in the water. 

They ended up running a little late and Cathy came in to get the girls before they were out of the water. Valerie leaves to see her mom, but Nixon stays in the water, sitting on the steps, as to not have to expose his body to the cold air just yet.

“You know I wasn’t kidding about giving you swim lessons.” Dick says, swimming up to him and placing a not-so-subtle hand on Nixon’s knee. 

“Oh, I don’t know if that’s the best idea.” Nixon chuckles. “I’m not really a swimmer anyways.”

“Don’t you want to be able to enjoy the pool with your girls? What if one of them needs help? It’s more than just a fun pastime, it’s a useful skill to have.”

Nixon stays quiet, thinking it over.

“You know I have my own private pool at my house. We could do it there.” Dick suggests, raising an eyebrow and letting his hand slip ever so slightly up Nixon’s leg.

“I…” Nixon gulps “I’d be down for that.” 

“Great.” Dick flashes a smile, standing up and climbing out of the pool. Nixon follows him, both grabbing towels then heading towards the locker room. Dick immediately went to the showers, and Nixon used the opportunity to change into his clothes. 

Dick walks out as Nixon is drying his hair and running his hand through it, trying to control it. He is wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. He tosses his wet swim trunks onto the bench, turning towards Nixon, who know had his back to the wall to face them. Dick walks up to Nixon, standing directly in front of him. They stare into each other's eyes for a moment before Dick leans in, letting their lips press together gently.

Nixon wraps his arms around Dick’s waist, encouraging him to continue. Dick presses his body against Nixon’s, deepening the kiss. 

The kiss is abruptly ended as Dick hears the door to the locker room open up and someone enter. 

“I’ll see you.” Dick says, with a smirk, grabbing his swimsuit and heading behind the row of lockers. Nixon feels like he’s in a trance as he grabs his bag and walks out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick’s pool was just as hot and humid as the public one. It was a long lap pool, with a very clean deck. Nixon was surprised by how nice the water was and how as soon as they were in, Dick went right into teaching him. He was running him through exercises and drills. 

“Can’t we take a break?” Nixon sighs, standing up in the water. The whole pool was only about chest-deep, which alleviated a bit of the anxiety he had around the water. 

“Oh you want a break.” Dick smirks, hands moving to rest on Nixon’s soft waist. Nixon lets dick back him up until he is pressed against the pool wall. His hands grip his sides slightly tighter as Dick leans in for a kiss. Nixon opens his mouth submissively. Dick is quick to connect their lips, pressing their hips together as well. 

 

The material of his swim trunks wasn’t the most comfortable, but he wasn’t going to complain about having DIck pressed up against him.

It doesn’t take long for Dick’s hand to travel from his waist to the band of his swim trunks. He tugs at the material, letting it snap back against Nixon’s sensitive skin. He moans against Dick’s mouth at the twinge of pain. Dick changes his focus to Nixon’s neck, kissing and sucking.

 

Dick’s hand slips underneath the material, stroking at the skin but careful to avoid actually touching Nixon’s half hard cock. Nixon groans as he continues to tease him, bringing the other hand to his ass and massaging it.

Nixon whines as Dick removes his hand from his front, only to press up against him again. He’s moving his hips in a slow circle motion and it isn’t long before Nixon has his leg wrapped around Dick, trying to get him closer. 

The material rubbing against him finally hurts enough that Nixon pushes dick away a little, and that’s enough indication for Dick. He reaches down through the water to tug Nixon’s swim shorts down to his knees. Nixon groans at the feeling of his cock finally free in the water. 

Dick pats the edge behind Nixon, indicating for him to jump up onto the edge. Nixon lifts himself out and sits, letting his cock come face to face with Dick’s sly smile. Dick begins to press kisses against Nixon’s soft thighs, letting him adjust to being out of the water and in the cool air before finally touching Nixon’s cock. 

He gently ghosts his lips down his shaft, and Nixon has to resist the urge to tell him to go faster, instead letting Dick take his time and work him slowly into his mouth. Dick licks the slit of Nixon’s cock before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. 

Nixon doesn’t even pay attention to what Dick is doing with his hands until Dick’s swim shorts are thrown out onto the side of the pool next to him. Nixon can see his cock free in the water, hand wrapped around it and jerking slowly.DIck is still sucking on just the head, so Nixon presses his hips forward slightly to urge him on.

Dick moves lower down, taking Nixon as far into his mouth as he can. His tongue rubs agains the cock in his mouth, loving the feeling of Nixon against him.

 

Nixon rests a hand on DIck’s head, not forcing his movements at all, just to give Nixon a grounding sensation. Dick is moving his head up and down, letting Nixon’s cock slide in and out of his parted lips. He brings his free hand up to Nixon’s inner thigh, pushing his legs open even more to give him better access. Dick speeds up, feeling himself choke slightly. Nixon tugs on his hair, indicating for him to slow down.

Dick doesn’t want to slow down though, and continues at the same pace but tries not to take him as far in as to not choke. Dick forces the hand on his own cock to stop before he comes prematurely. He doesn’t want to clean his pool so he definitely doesn’t want to get cum in the water.

Nixon can’t help but move his hips in time with Dick’s movements, almost embarassed at how quickly he was ready to come. Nixon takes a moment to thank the gods that this was Dick’s private swimming pool, otherwise they wouldn’t be able to do this right now. 

 

Dick pulls off completely to lick around the head of Nixon’s cock and then follows the underside of his cock down to his balls. Nixon groans as Dick takes them into his mouth. Dick feels his cheeks spread out as his mouth fills.

Dick then continues lower, pushing back on Nixon’s hips so he lays down. The new angle exposes Nixon’s hole. Dick presses against it with his tongue, but doesn’t push through the ring of muscle yet.

He grips Nixon’s cock with his hand, moving up and down while continuing to lick and kiss at his hole. 

Nixon is a mess, moaning and cursing as Dick finally pushes his tongue into him. Dick can start to sense that Nixon is close. He moves his hand faster and begins to bring his tongue in and out of his hole, taking time to massage the skin around it as well.

 

Nixon is whining, begging for Dick. It takes one last swipe of Dick’s thumb across his tip to have Nixon releasing all over his stomach. Dick continues to stroke him gently through his orgasm before pulling away. 

Dick smiles at Nixon, satisfied at seeing him a panting mess on the pool deck, stomach streaked with his own cum.

Dick pulls himself out of the pool, standing above Nixon with a hard cock. Dick begins to stroke himself and NIxon knows he should get the energy to get up and help him, but he’s so worn out all he can muster is kneeling in front of Dick, looking up at him with wide eyes. The tile hurts his knees, but he keeps still.

Dick is already close from stroking himself while getting Nixon off, so it isn’t long until Dick starts to feel his orgasm bubblings to the surface. His legs shake slightly and Nixon opens his mouth wide, and with one more stroke of his cock, Dick releases himself. Some of his cum lands in Nixon’s mouth, but some misses and ends up streaked across his face and dripping down his neck. 

Nixon swallows the cum and then licks around his mouth, all while looking up at Dick.

Dick plops down on the ground next to Nixon, still breathing heavily. Nixon leans his head against his shoulder, closing his eyes and also getting his breath back. He can feel the cum on his body still and he smirks to himself as he knows exactly how to set Dick off. He slides himself into the water quickly. Dick shouts at him, telling him how he JUST cleaned his pool and now he was going to have to again. Nixon chuckles and submerges his face, cleaning himself off.

Dick jumps into the water next to him, grabbing his shoulders and dunking him under. Nixon comes up with a roar of laughter, wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist.

“Hey you put your head underwater!” Dick says. “And you’re helping me clean the pool.”

“If you say so.” Nixon chuckles, leaning up to kiss Dick gently.


End file.
